warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Impossible
This is the first book of the Breakaway series. The whole series is spoken by Amberheart! Enjoy! Allegiances Same as Into The Wild! ThunderClan Prologue One moonlite night, a blue-gray she-cat made her way out of her camp and into a clearing. There waiting was a bright golden tom, he turned to her and spoke. "Bluestar, I have a message for you." Bluestar padded forward and sat next to him. "What is it Sunstar?" Sunstar's eyes glinted with uneasiness. "There is going to be trouble ahead for ThunderClan," Bluestar's ear pricked up, "But there are two cats that can help you." Bluestar's gaze never left his. "Who?" Sunstar looked at the moon high above them, he didn't answer, but a voice from behind Bluestar told her. "Two hearts will join and save ThunderClan." Chapter 1 "Amberkit! Wake up! Today's the day!" I groaned as my cheerful friend, Graykit, padded around me in circles. "We're finally going to be apprentices!" he meowed, "And I'll give those ShadowClan cats a lesson or two!" he snarled. Willowpelt, Graykit's mother, chuckled at her son. "Graykit, calm down," she turned to me, "He's been excited since dawn." I laughed. "Well, it is something to be excited about." Just then, Goldenflower, my mother, peek her head into the nursery, and purred. "It's time!" Graykit and I exchanged excited glances and ran into the clearing, just as Bluestar yowled a meeting. Cats started to flood into the clearing, and my father, Tigerclaw, came up to me, and we touched noses. "I've been waiting for this day forever." he meowed, I looked up to my father, he was strong, and well-known among his clanmates. "We are gathered here today to give to kits their apprentice names," Bluestar beckoned both Graykit and I and we both stood next to Bluestar, "Graykit, from this moment, you shall be known as Graypaw," she turned to a big golden tabby, "Lionheart, you shall be mentor to Graypaw, I expect you will pass on all you know to this young apprentice." Lionheart bowed his head to Bluestar and touched noses with Graypaw, and then sat down in front of the highrock. "Amberkit," she meowed turning to me, and I puffed out my chest proudly, "You shall be known as Amberpaw." She turned to the crowd, "Runningwind, you shall be mentor to Amberpaw," she meowed to a light brown tabby tom, "I expect you will pass on all you know to her." Runningwind dipped his head to Bluestar, touched noses with me, and we both sat down at the end of the highrock. The clan yowled our names. "Graypaw! Amberpaw! Graypaw! Amberpaw!" Once the noise died down, I turned to Runningwind. "So what are we doing today?" Runningwind looked at me. "How about I take you on a tour of the territory?" My eyes gleamed. "Sure!" "Can we come?" We looked over to see Lionheart and Graypaw padding over to us. "Of course." Runningwind meowed, and the four of them padded out of camp. Chapter 2 Runningwind, Lionheart, Graypaw, and I went through all of ThunderClan's territories, from Sunningrocks to Snakerocks. It was sun-down by the time we headed back to camp. As soon as we entered the camp, Tigerclaw came padding up to me. "So how was your first day out?", he asked me, his eyes gleaming. "Great!" I purred cheerfully, "Everything is so much different in the forest," I meowed, "The smells, the sights, everything!" My father purred. "I'm glad you had a great time," he pointed with his tail to the fresh-kill pile, "Why don't you go pick something to eat?" "Sure!" I meowed happily, and padded quickly towards the fresh-kill pile. At the pile, I saw a mouse, and as I went to pick it up, another cat's mouth hit mine, and I looked up to see Dustpaw. "Oh, sorry Dustpaw." I meowed looking down, my face flushing. "No problem, Amberpaw," he meowed, and nudged the mouse towards me, "You can have it." I looked up at him. "T-Thanks." I stammered, "So, do you wanna share?" His eyes gleamed at me. "Sure, I'd love to!" And Dustpaw and I sat down next to Graypaw and Sandpaw. Sandpaw gave me a dirty look, when she saw Dustpaw and I sharing the piece of fresh-kill. Dustpaw had always been nice to me, we have been good friends ever since we were kits. When Sandpaw became friends with him, she always got jealous of me for some reason. After we finished our fresh-kill, Bluestar and Lionheart came up to Graypaw and I. "Do you two want to come with us on the evening patrol?" Bluestar meowed. "Sure!" Graypaw and I meowed simutaneously. We followed Bluestar and Lionheart out of camp, and headed up towards Twolegplace. Graypaw and I ran on ahead, while Bluestar and Lionheart stayed farther behind. Then, Graypaw and I stopped for a second. A different scent hit our nostrils, and we followed the scent, and found a orange kittypet trying to hunt on our territory! I almost went to get Bluestar, when Graypaw jumped out of the bushes and attacked the kittypet. Chapter 3 Even though Graypaw was stronger, the kittypet put up a really good fight. Once the battle stopped, I appeared and the kittypet held his ground, I turned to him. "Don't worry," I meowed reassuringly, "I'm not gonna hurt you." The kittypet relaxed a little bit, but still gave us worried glares, "Do you have a name?" "Rusty." the tom meowed, and Graypaw introduced us before I could speak. "I'm Graypaw, and this is Amberpaw," he meowed pointing to me, "We are training to be ThunderClan warriors." Rusty cocked his head confused. "What's 'ThunderClan'?" Graypaw looked wide-eyed at Rusty. "You haven't heard of the Clans?" Rusty shook his head, and Graypaw continued, "Well, there are four Clans in the forest; WindClan, RiverClan, ThunderClan and Shadow-" "Quick! Run!" I hissed to Rusty, breaking off Graypaw's sentence, "Cats from our Clan are coming!" But before Rusty could even run, Bluestar and Lionheart entered the clearing. "Amberpaw, Graypaw, what are you two doing with this kittypet?" Graypaw spoke first. "He was trying to hunt, but I attacked him, he didn't know that this was our territory." Graypaw looked at Rusty, "This is Bluestar, the leader of my Clan," he pointed with is tail to Lionheart, "And this is my mentor Lionheart." "Thank you for the introduction, Graypaw." Lionheart meowed, and Graypaw dropped his head in embarrassment. Bluestar looked at the kittypet. "What is your name kittypet? I've often seen you looking into the forest from your fence, and now you've dared to place your paws here." "R-Rusty." I could tell he was nervous about what Bluestar would do to him. "Well, Rusty, you haven't heard of the Clans you say?" He nodded his head, and Bluestar continued, "There are four Clans in the forest, just as Graypaw mentioned; WindClan, RiverClan, ShadowClan, and my clan, ThunderClan." When Bluestar finished telling him about the Clans, Rusty asks her a question. "Is survival really hard here?" "Yes," Bluestar replied, "Clans sometimes compete for a scrap of prey." "What's it like being in the Clans?" Bluestar exchanged a quick glance with Lionheart. "Maybe you should find these things out for yourself," she smiled at the kittypet, "Would you like to join ThunderClan?" Before Rusty could answer Graypaw blurted out. "But he doesn't even have warrior blood!" Bluestar quickly looked away. "Too much of that has been spilled lately." When Bluestar didn't speak, Lionheart turned to Rusty. "Bluestar is only promising you training, young kit, it doesn't mean you'll become a warrior," he meowed, "You'll most likely turn and go back to your home with your Twolegs." "Why offer me the chance then?" Rusty meowed, Bluestar looked at him. "You have the right to question our motives," she said, "You see, ThunderClan needs more warriors." After a moment of silence, Lionheart turned to pad away. "Come on, Bluestar, we are wasting our time, Tigerclaw will wonder what has become of us." Just then, Rusty spoke up. "Wait!" We all turned to him, "Can I think about your offer?" Bluestar nodded her head, "Lionheart and Amberpaw will be here tomorrow at sunhigh, tell them your answer then." And we all padded off, leaving the kittypet to think. Chapter 4 Coming Soon!